Amantes
by Ougi-san
Summary: Una noche mas, como cualquier otra. Nada puede cambiar... ¿o si? Contiene T-cest RaphXLeo. Si no te gusta, ¡no lo leas!


Amantes

**Advertencia**: contiene T-Cest! Si no te gusta no lo leas! RaphXLeo

En mis otras historias me dejaron reviews diciendo que escribiera algo donde Raph y Leo puedan estar juntos. Solo quiero decir que lo intente, y esto es lo que salió, jeje. Advierto que a quienes no les gusta que Leo sufra, no deberían leer mis fics, no puedo evitarlo. Lo siento, es que me gusta mucho el angst, pero bueno, quedo como quedo.

"hola": habla Leo

'hola': habla Raph

**Amantes**

Serian como las dos de la mañana, y aun no podía dormir. Escuchaba música en el iPod que Donatello le había dado. No pensaba en nada de momento, solo escuchaba esa canción que se repetía una y otra vez. El volumen estaba un poco alto, pero no importaba. Esa canción le gustaba demasiado.

Se encontraba acostado de lado, mirando hacia la pared de su habitación, tapado con sus frazadas, como si quisiera aislarse del mundo que lo rodeaba. No es como si ese día hubiese ocurrido algo que lo llevara a recluirse así, solo era otro de esos tantos días en que se sentía un poco deprimido, y la opción de encontrar a alguno de sus hermanos si bajaba a prepararse una taza de té no le apetecía. No estaba molesto con ninguno en particular, pero quería estar solo y poder dormir, pero el sueño no llegaba a él.

De repente sintió como su cama se hundía un poco. Se reprendió mentalmente. ¿Cómo un ninja como él no pudo notar que alguien estaba escabulléndose dentro de su habitación? Realmente el volumen debía estar muy alto para no haber escuchado la puerta abrirse, o quizás solo estaba distraído. Ya no importaba, el intruso estaba plácidamente acomodado con su plastrón contra su caparazón. Unas manos comenzaron a tomarlo por la cintura, a la vez que un cálido aliento choco contra la parte posterior de su cuello, provocando un sensual placer en el fondo de su estomago y en sus partes privadas. Rápidamente saco de sus oídos los auriculares y se volteo, liberándose del agarre del intruso. Tranquilamente recostado sobre su almohada se encontraba Raphael, con sus ojos cerrados, luciendo tan inocente, como si no hubiese sido él quien hace escasos momentos le sujetaba y le decía algo al oído, cosa que no pudo escuchar ya que en ese momento tenia puestos los auriculares.

Continuo mirándolo, mientras el otro no parecía notarlo, hasta que cansado de esperar alguna reacción decidió hablar. "Raph"… nada… "¡Raph!" repitió, esta vez mas fuerte, sacudiendo a la vez a su hermano por el brazo. 'Mmmm…' respondió el de mascara roja. "Vamos, sé que no estás durmiendo" le dijo Leo. "hace unos segundos estabas… " se quedo mirándolo sin terminar su frase '¿Si….?' Le dijo Raph, abriendo perezosamente un ojo, al ver que su hermano no decía nada. "Estabas… tocándome" dijo finalmente Leo con voz baja. Al escuchar eso Raph abrió ambos ojos y miro fijamente a Leo. Puso cara de sorpresa y de inocencia, como si su hermano hubiese dicho una barbaridad, mientras decía, con una media sonrisa en sus labios: '¿tocándote…? ¿Yo…?' Leo se quedo mirándolo seriamente, con el ceño fruncido, esperando a ver si Raph decía algo más. Al ver que no era el caso, suspiro fuertemente, apartando la mirada, molesto. Pensó en salir de la habitación, pero se arrepintió, ya que estaba en su propio cuarto. No era él quien debía irse, sino quien en ese momento, como si nada hubiera pasado antes, comenzó a destapar al líder para acariciarle distraídamente la pierna. Esto hizo que nuevamente su mirada fuera a parar en su hermano. Realmente no entendía que era lo que pretendía. Si era sacarlo de quicio, como la mayoría de las veces que interactuaban, lo estaba logrando, y rápidamente.

"Raph, ya basta" le dijo. El otro, si lo escucho, pretendió no haberlo hecho, continuando con sus caricias, que cada vez se acercaban más a la entrepierna de Leo. No era la primera vez que pasaba. No era la primera vez que su hermano de rojo se metiera en su habitación por la noche, buscando satisfacer sus necesidades. Y lo disfrutó, en cada momento. Y sería tonto engañarse a sí mismo, lo estaba disfrutando en ese momento. Si tuviera que definirlo de alguna manera, Raph sería un amante apasionado, que se deja llevar por la situación, que sabe lo que hace y sabe cómo hacer que el otro disfrute tanto como él mismo. El problema es la primera palabra que lo define… _amante_.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Raph aprovechó la oportunidad y se sentó suavemente en la cama, tomando a Leo por la parte de atrás del cuello. Cuando vio que su hermano acercaba su cara a la suya, con la clara intención de besarlo, pareció como si su corazón se hubiese saltado un latido, y luego comenzó a latir tan fuerte, que estaba seguro que el otro podía escucharlo. Ansiaba que sucediera hacía bastante. No era la primera vez, pero tampoco sucedía tan a menudo. Había noches enteras que esperaba, sin poder dormir, que quien ahora lo besaba se colara en su cama. Esta noche, en que no lo esperaba, lo había hecho.

Sus lenguas comenzaron a rozarse, de una manera sensual, haciendo que por momentos perdiera toda coherencia en sus pensamientos. Raph si sabia como tratarlo para tenerlo dispuesto a lo que sea, en pocos minutos. Y así había sido su primera vez, no muy diferente a lo que ocurría esa misma noche.

En poco tiempo, Leo se encontraba recostado sobre su caparazón, con su hermano sobre él, besando su cuello, acariciando hasta donde sus manos llegaran. Y él mismo no se quedaba atrás. Sus manos se movían, acariciando suavemente el cuello de Raph, sus costados, sus hombros. Las sensaciones que el de rojo despertaba con solo besarlo eran indescriptibles. Ni hablar cuando llegara el momento en que entrara en él… no quería apresurarse, sabía que ese momento llegaría, y lo disfrutaría, sentirse lleno, el movimiento de sus cuerpos, el vaivén…

Y el momento llegó. El placer que recordaba no se comparaba con el que sentía ahora. Podía sentir su interior mientras se ensanchaba, acostumbrándose a la penetración. Realmente no era que le doliera, pero había pasado bastante tiempo desde que intimaran por última vez. Se sentía libre, como pocas veces se había sentido, aunque muy adentro, la culpa quería surgir. No la dejaría, disfrutaría el momento que tanto había esperado. Ya tendría tiempo para sentirse culpable cuando terminaran y Raph se fuera, porque sabía que seria así. Una vez que lograra lo que quería, que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, se limpiaría, y luego, sin decir nada, se marcharía a su habitación, o quizás a la de alguien más.

De repente comenzó a jadear fuertemente. Raph sonrió sabiendo que estaba haciendo las cosas realmente bien. Sabía que Leo no era un amante ruidoso. Seguramente lo había encontrado desprevenido, perdido nuevamente en sus pensamientos para lograr sacar un sonido de él, que siempre era callado. Claro que disfrutaba. Lo sabía. Pero esa noche era diferente. Lo había hecho gemir, y no se conformaría, lo haría gemir nuevamente. Y lo logró. Comenzó a embestir con gran fuerza y velocidad. Miró a Leo, y vio que estaba con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, apretando los dientes, y supo que se estaba conteniendo. Lo levanto de su caparazón, y quedo arrodillado con su hermano sentado sobre él. Raramente lo miraba mientras tenían sexo, pero esa vez lo hizo, y quedo maravillado de lo que vio. Leo respiraba entrecortadamente. Obviamente estaba disfrutando lo que estaban haciendo. Su cara sudorosa, gemidos saliendo entre sus dientes. Lo abrazo con fuerza, y lo besó. Su corazón latía a gran velocidad. Sabía que estaba llegando al final. La experiencia así se lo decía. "Raphie…" escucho como en un susurro. Si, Leo también estaba por llegar al final. Le sorprendió que le dijera Raphie, pero lo dejo pasar, no quería distraerse. Siguió con el movimiento de sus caderas, cada vez más rápido, hasta que ambos lograron terminar, completamente satisfechos y casi sin energía.

Así se quedaron por un momento, abrazados, sintiendo la respiración del otro, escuchando el latir de sus corazones. Leo sabía que se acercaba el momento en que se separarían y se quedaría solo. Seguramente tomaría nuevamente su iPod y escucharía esa canción que tanto le gustaba hasta que le diera sueño. Sino leería algo. Tenía varios libros cerca de su cama para las noches de insomnio. Pero nada cambiaba el hecho de que se quedaría solo. Sintió que Raph se movía un poco. Sintió como salía de él. Hubiera querido que se quedara dentro suyo un rato más, pero no se atrevía a decir nada en ese momento. Seria romper con la costumbre. Nunca decían nada luego de tener sexo. Y no sería él quien rompiera la rutina. Lo miraría marcharse, como cada vez.

Lo peor era que le dolía que esto pasara. Disfrutaba el momento, y esperaba pacientemente que llegara, pero sufría luego, solo, cuando su hermano se iba. Como cada vez, Raph se limpio con la toalla que sabia donde Leo la guardaba. No se volteo en ningún momento para verlo, solo siguió con su rutina. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Leo lo detuvo. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo, siempre era lo mismo. Entraba, se revolcaban un rato y se iba, sin decir palabra ¿Cómo Leo se atrevía a romper con la costumbre? ¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo? Las cosas no cambiarían entre ellos, eso lo sabían ambos. '¿Qué pasa?' le preguntó, aún sin voltearse. No quería hacerlo. No sabía que pasaría si lo hacía. Ya demasiadas cosas habían cambiado en una noche. "nada… solo…" '¿solo qué?' dijo un poco acalorado. La paciencia no era lo suyo, y parecía que Leo dudaba en hablar o no. Cruzándose de brazos, se volteo. Se sorprendió al ver la cara que tenía su hermano en ese momento. Sus ojos estaban como vidriosos, como si en cualquier momento fuera a llorar. Su expresión se suavizó un poco, descruzó sus brazos y se acercó a Leo, quien estaba sentado en la cama. Ni siquiera se había limpiado. En su plastrón se encontraba la evidencia de lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos entre ellos. Pero su postura, su expresión, eran de dolor, de angustia. Raph tomó nuevamente la toalla, que había dejado sobre una silla, y comenzó a limpiar a su hermano. Cuando termino, tomo delicadamente a Leo por una de sus mejillas, como una suave caricia. Quién diría que Raph pudiera tener semejante gesto, sobre todo con él, que parecía que lo odiaba la mayor parte del tiempo. "Quédate conmigo, por favor" le dijo Leo, en un susurro tan suave que por poco lo escuchó. Suspirando, Raph tardo unos segundos en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo, las ganas de llorar se le intensificaron al de azul. Ahora no solo estaba rompiendo con su costumbre, sino que también estaba rogando. Ya no sabía si podía caer más bajo. 'Sabes que no puedo' le dijo. Si, lo sabía, por eso nunca se había atrevido a pedírselo antes, pero ya no aguantaba más. "Solo un rato mas, es lo único que te pido" 'No, no voy a hacerlo, sabes que…' pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que fue interrumpido por su hermano, quien dijo: "si, lo sé… Donnie te espera". Raph no dijo nada, solo asintió con su cabeza. "¿entonces por qué no estás con él en este momento?" '¡es lo que estoy intentando!' dijo un poco molesto. "sabes que no es a lo que me refiero…" '¡Ya basta de juegos Fearless! ¡Dime lo que tienes que decir de una vez!' "¡Está bien!" Gritó, cansado de la situación "¡quiero que me digas por qué estás conmigo, si lo tienes a Donnie! ¿Es que acaso no te alcanza con uno, que tienes que hacerlo con los dos?" no sabía de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para decir todo aquello. Desde el principio, nunca había dicho nada, y así, parecía como que ambos estaban de acuerdo con la situación. Raph quedo sorprendido por un momento. No esperaba ese arrebato por parte del de azul. Pero la pregunta logro descolocarlo. Nunca se había molestado en pensar el por qué. Solo lo hacía porque quería. Si quería acostarse con Donatello, iba con Donatello. Si quería acostarse con Leonardo iba con Leonardo. Las cosas eran simples para él. Pero parecía que no era así para su hermano. Se quedo en silencio, mientras que veía la cara de dolor de su hermano. No le gustaba verlo así. Ese no era su hermano. Podía decirle o hacerle cualquier cosa, que el otro no se inmutaría. Quizás a veces lograra molestarlo, y hasta llegar a terminar a los golpes, pero nunca lo había visto así, conmovido, por ninguna situación que hubieran afrontado. Y le dolió. No solo por verlo así, sino porque ahora que lo pensaba, quizás, cada vez que se iba sin decir nada Leonardo quedaba de la misma manera. Y no era como todos creían, pues él sí tenía sentimientos, aunque prefiriera ocultarlos.

Respirando hondo, se acerco mas a Leo, tomándolo en sus brazos. Sabía que Leo era fuerte, pero ahora no importaba, lo necesitaba, y quería estar ahí para él, como siempre Leo estuvo para él. 'Está bien, ganaste' le dijo. 'Creo que no me hará ningún mal quedarme una noche' y lo recostó, con mucho cuidado. Comenzó a trazar círculos en su nuca, cosa que sabía que los calmaría un poco a ambos. En ese momento notó que su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez con más velocidad, a la vez que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Nunca se había puesto del lado de su hermano. Total, él se iba, se metía en la cama de Donnie, lo besaba, y se dormían juntos, abrazados.

"No quiero que te quedes por lastima" le dijo Leo, que tenía su cabeza recostada muy cerca de su cuello. Sintió un cosquilleo correr por su espalda. 'Sabes que no me mueve la lástima' la única respuesta que recibió fue un "Hmmm…" fue lo último que escucho esa noche de su hermano de azul, que finalmente parecía haberse dormido. No sabía si realmente lo había hecho, o si fingía, pero lo dejo así. Suspiró. Esa noche iba a ser larga. Ahora le tocaba a él sentirse culpable. No podía dejar a Donnie. Lo quería demasiado. Pero tampoco podría dejar nunca a Leo. Porque las cosas habían cambiado. Se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas esa noche. Atrajo el cuerpo de su hermano más cerca, lo abrazo con fuerzas, y en un susurro cargado de sentimientos le dijo, sin importar si lo escuchaba o no: 'Me quedo porque quiero… porque te quiero'

Ufffff… terminé… fue demasiado largo para lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. Espero que les haya gustado. Sepan disculpar cualquier error que se me haya pasado. ¿Qué les parece el triangulo Donnie/Raph/Leo?


End file.
